


Some gay shit and minecraft

by Yeetintoabyss192074



Series: Gay Minecraft [1]
Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetintoabyss192074/pseuds/Yeetintoabyss192074
Summary: A LOT OF GAY SHIT BOUT MY FRIENDS





	Some gay shit and minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> SOO MUCH GAY SHIT

It all began on some random arse livestream with cheesy and Dante playing skyblock in minecraft me trying to join and failing. But what lead to me and Vazu seeing shit we wish we could unsee, well that there is a story for another chapter

Dante from what I saw was pretty GAY like Gaydar™️s going off levels but not any gay voice but enough bout that lil shit onto my friend who I've known for... Ah shit is it five years now? Yea it's five years now. (wholy shit I've known him for five years) Cheesy MA BOI is not gay but fuck him I'm God now dumb bitch, OH I'm getting off topic. This is entirely a comedy, gayshit, underage, buttsex, badtime for cheesy if you catch my drift (And not my chainsaw sounding fart I just let rip) 

The shit people came for also 'words' is cheesy "words" is Dante me and Vazu come in later

Now this starts in a groop chat after stream where me and Vazu suck in (WE SNEAKY BOIIIIS) turns out they in the same house just one is upstairs and the other is downstairs we listen in on what their saying shit about the stream bla bla fucking blabity bla deargod do they ever shut up, "Hey bro I've never told anyone this but I'm gay never told my parents or anyone else for that matter" 'Really I never would of guessed you just don't seem like one?' "no bro I really am I just know it girls aren't appealing to me but guys are and I'm scared to tell my parents" 'dude I've never told anyone this but I think I'm gay too I don't know why I just am' Me and Vazu chuckle, we are using teamspeak to talk while they blab on about feelings and shit that is until the cameras turns on. Me and Vazu stare at our screens on discord, OH GOD... MORE FEELINGS TALK GODDAMMIT WHERE'S THE PORN REEEEEEEEE (Shuddup you fuckin weirdo I know that only Vazu will read this shit cuz he weird (and probs gay too like I think he is irl no jokes. Or he is just really stupid idk what he is) Luckily I'm straight, I just write gay porn cuz WHY THE FUCK NOT OK back to some weird shit

Me and Vazu figure out where they live by ip tapping and common sense (Witch is somthing Vazu does not have fack you Vazzie) and take a 16 hour drive to queensland from where my friend lives once we get there we mostly want to die but we hold off u till later we peek in a window, Cheesy's room great we set up a camcorder behind his computer hidden in darkness and set it up to a private livestream to my laptop. Me and Vazu get a few blocks away ^oh man bro can't wait to see cheesy yell at a game^ (^ is Vazu > is me) >yea me too the idiot won't even see the camera< ^did we really come all this way for this?^ >yea I think we did...< ^wow we are sad^ >buddy we are a ball of sadness< ^we are aren't we^. We hear noises from the stream and look down we sit down in the car that I drove (I'm 13 irl and could legit drive I'm tall as fuck like 5' 10" maybe 11) and we see cheesy and Dante walk in (Vazu you fucked up CUNT Read at your own discretion fuckin idiot) and they get in bed together ^What the fuck!?^ >wholy shit man!< ^>THEY ARE A FUCKING GAY COUPLE!<^ THEY BEGIN FURIOUSLY MAKING OUT (Oh dear fucking god why do I do this to myself) THEY GET BUTTFUCKING NAKED AND START BUTTFUCKING WHOLY SHIT GOD IS NO LONGER REAL DEAR FUCKING GOD NO EWW GROSS OH FUCK I CAN'T STOP WATCHING WHY IS IT SO RYTHMIC OH DEAR GO- *CRAAACK* as Vazu bends the fucker the other way (not the sex the laptop weird fucks) ^What the fuck have we seen^ >let's just go home before I deside living isn't so viable< ^same^ I start the engine and we drive 16 hours back to his house then I go two hours to reach my house park the car walk in the house and lay in bed thinking about what I just witnessed

**Author's Note:**

> Your a fuckin weirdo Vazu 🍌🍌🇦🇺👍👍🖐️🖕🖕🖕


End file.
